Una noche, una marca, una vida
by Dark-Sly
Summary: Holaaaa! esta es mi primer fic, espero ke les guste se acerca Sevy Snape recordando sus oscuro pasado


Una noche, una marca, una vida  
  
Todos somos diferentes, tenemos nuestra propia marca pero todos cometemos errores, pequeños y grandes. Yo cometí un error del cual me arrepiento, un error que me marco por el resto de mi vida, que me marco como una persona que yo no soy, una marca que no se puede borrar.  
  
No temía a nada cuando era joven, me gustaban los retos cuanto más difíciles mejor, eso fue lo que me llevo a realizar mi error. Último año de Hogwarts, yo tenía 17, en lo único que pensábamos era terminar el estudio y empezar a realizar lo que nos gustaba. A nuestras espaldas surgía un mundo de oscuridad que iba creciendo rápidamente pero desconocíamos, ya teníamos suficientes problemas tratando de aprobar exámenes, ignorábamos la advertencias de los profesores, en otras palabras estábamos encerrados en nuestro mundo, nada aparte de nosotros nos importaba. Yo me había enamorado de una mujer de otra casa, de Gryffindor pero ella era diferente a ellos y a todos lo demás, la amaba mucho, empezamos a salir desde la mitad del año. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que yo metí la pata. Mi orgulloso es una desventaja, me retaron y seguí el juego. Mi vida se oscureció una noche, la noche cuando empieza mi pesadilla.  
  
La luna estaba oculta, algunas estrellas brillaban, desde la ventana se podía ver a personas vestidas de negro acercarse, estaba en una sala grande de la mansión, junto a mí estaban Lucius(mi mejor amigo)Grabbe, Goyle y el miedoso de Nott. Esperábamos a que el llegase, nerviosos como estábamos dimos un salto cuando las puertas se abrieron. Una figura alta de negro entro seguida de otras, dio un discurso para nosotros el cual yo me perdí. Sumido en mis pensamientos no escuchaba nada de lo que la fría voz decía, solo pensaba que era lo que hacía. En ese entonces unirse a él parecía necesario y hasta cierto modo divertido pero en lo más profundo de mi mente retumbaban las últimas palabras del lord "Al hacer esto marcaran sus vidas con una misma marca, la marca de la oscuridad. Todas la personas desde ahora los conocerán por que llevarán la marca, mi marca, la marca tenebrosa, la marca a la que todos temerán. Pueden retractarse ahora, no los mataré por que son libres de elegir de que lado están pero una vez que lleven mi marca no podrán echarse atrás." Pensar que tuve la oportunidad de abandonar, no lo hice, no quería demostrar que era débil pero lo fui al no hacerlo. Fui el último en ser marcado. Sentí un ardor en mi antebrazo izquierdo y de repente se volvió un ardor frío, que congelaba mi sangre, esa sensación todavía la siento en mis noches de insomnio, cuando al no poder dormir, mi mente empieza a pensar y lo único que viene a mi cabeza es eso que atormenta desde que la tengo. Ella no sabía nada de mi oscuridad pues yo actuaba como si no tuviera mi marca. La falsedad se acabó el último día en Hogwarts, en el baile de fin de curso, cuando no soportaba más y todo terminó.  
  
Mi vida era oscura después de terminar Hogwarts. Capturar, torturar, y hasta veces matar, eran mi rutina diaria. No podía escapar, no podía volver sentirme feliz, era como si estuviera muerto en vida, mi alma estaba perdida. Peor fue cuando me enteré que ella era auror, era mi enemiga. El lord iba ganando poder cada vez más rápido, pero aun le faltaba algo. No había podido oscurecer Hogwarts, no podía entrar. Dumbledore, enemigo mortal de el Lord oscuro, tenía su círculo de confianza allí. Hogwarts era el único lugar donde quedaba esperanza.esperanza de que toda esta oscuridad iba a terminar. Lord Voldemort tenía bastante poder y estaba decidido. Iba a atacar Hogwarts, iba a vencer a su enemigo, iba a ganar la guerra, iba a tener el poder total. 31 de octubre, noche de brujas, atacamos Hogwarts. Fue una invasión masiva, todos los aliados de Voldemort invadimos Hogwarts. Aurors, mortífagos, caían sin vida al suelo del gran salón de Hogwarts. Luché con aurors, gané pero cuando me enfrenté a uno de ellos.ella, la persona quien yo amaba, no pude moverme, no podía pensar. Escuché su voz. Fue como volver a respirar, volver a ser yo y dejar de ser ese ser sin alma, su voz me despertó de mi pesadilla, tan solo con verla, vi la luz. Entonces me decidí, iba a escapar de aquella oscuridad y volver a vivir mi vida. Todos luchaban, nadie prestaba atención a lo que los demás hacían, era mi oportunidad, me aleje de la batalla, fui al despacho de Dumbledore, unos pisos más arriba. No había más gritos, no se oían más maldiciones, parecía que todo había terminado. No me atrevía a bajar, Tal vez Dumbledore ganó o Lord Voldemort reinará, no quería saber nada, quería permanecer ahí escondido de mi futuro por que de esa batalla dependía mi futuro, dejar el lado oscuro o quedarme en las sombras para siempre. Esperé minutos, horas, aun no sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí por que para mí el mundo había dejado de moverse. Sentí de pronto una mano en mi hombro, volví a ver quien era. Unos ojos celestes brillaron.Dumbledore. -Profesor-dije yo, no sabía que decir, las palabras no me salían. -Severus, qué haces aquí?-sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial. Le expliqué todo, le dije que quería abandonar las sombras, que quería ayudarlo. Por supuesto el me pidió el por que. El por que? Creo que fue Arabella la que me hizo cambiar de opinión, al verla me di cuenta de todo lo que perdí. Mi hermana, nunca más la volví a ver, se fue a Grecia, no sé nada de ella; Mis padres no me hablaron más, perdí amigos y perdí a Arabella. Durante el año siguiente fui un espía de Dumbledore, volví a disfrazarme de ese ser oscuro. Un año después, en Halloween, todo terminó. Voldemort desapareció, la calma volvió al mundo mágico. Dumbledore me ofreció un trabajo como profesor de pociones. A partir de ese año volví a construir mi vida.  
  
Ya pasaron 15 años desde que volví a vivir pero la marca siempre estará en mi brazo, recordándome en lo que me equivoqué por dejarme influenciar por otras personas, aprendí a no caer en las redes de los juegos peligrosos. Esté año entró alguien a Hogwarts, como profesora, Arabella. Me cuesta admitirlo pero cada vez que la veo mi corazón me dice que la sigo amando pero no sé qué siente ella y ese dilema me rompe la cabeza nada más al pensarlo. Enseño pociones en Hogwarts, tengo un alumno al cual le debo mucho aunque nunca se lo dije, Harry Potter. Ese niño sobrevivió gracias al amor de su madre, gracias a él Voldemort desapareció temporalmente dando un respiro a la humanidad mágica, gracias a él pude volver a vivir con tranquilidad. Gracias a ese sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier cosa, el amor, Harry Potter sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemort y yo gracias al amor pude dejar la oscuridad. Todavía dudo, no entiendo por que dejé el lado oscuro pero estoy seguro que fue el Amor.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
N/a: Les gustó? Espero ke si. Este es mi primer fic. Este fic explica algunas cosas que pasaran en el otro fic que estoy escribiendo Espero sus reviews Dark_Sly 


End file.
